


The Cat's Meow

by Beauregard_Q_Smuttington



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexuality, Body Modification, Come Sharing, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Futanari, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauregard_Q_Smuttington/pseuds/Beauregard_Q_Smuttington
Summary: Amira unexpectedly meets Valerie in the mysterious shop she evidently owns at the mall.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s smut-lite, relative to my other stories thus far. Which may or may not because I let myself get way too carried away with <strike>stocking Val’s shop with obscure pop culture references</strike> worldbuilding. See how many references you can spot! The winner gets a lifetime supply of Diddly-Squat™.

There was a store in Monstropolis Metro Mall. On the upper level, near the seldom-used southern entrance, in the weird little corner area where the smallest storefronts are squeezed in. Situated between a Korean nail salon and a depressing, dimly lit newsstand where the aged proprietor sat nodding off in his stool behind the counter for 12 hours a day waiting for someone to buy a newspaper, stood the glass walls of a shop with no name that never seemed to be open.

It was obviously still in business to some extent because it was filled with merchandise on shelves, tables and counters but there was no sign, the lights were always off and the doors locked. On the inside of one of the doors hung a ‘Yes, we’re open!/Sorry! We’re closed.’ sign that was always flipped to closed, with the white boxes at the bottom intended to be filled in with the store’s hours of operation left blank. It wasn’t even listed on the directory map, but it was clean inside so _somebody_ must’ve been stopping in every so often to dust at least.

Amira was one of the only people she knew who still went to the mall on occasion. Glorious food court garbage food was one thing online shopping could ****never**** replace, and there was a cute gargoyle girl usually working the watch repair kiosk that liked to flirt with her. Even if the prices and selection at the slowly-crumbling department stores couldn’t compete with the insatiable, eldritch consumerist maw that was Amazon, cheese fries and flirting were worth the trip in her eyes.

She had often wondered about the mystery store, stopping to press her face to the glass and peer into the darkness at the antiques, occult knick-knacks and seemingly random assortment of outdated consumer electronics but had long since given up hope of ever actually getting to poke around inside. She had to do a double-take when she walked by and saw the doors open and the lights on inside, to make sure it hadn’t been her peripheral vision playing tricks on her. “Kobe!” She hucked her mostly-empty raspberry slushee at a garbage can about eight feet away, where it bounced off the rim and crashed to the floor, spinning away along the tile spewing the melty, flavor-depleted remnants that had collected at the bottom.

Her teeth clenched and she let out a soft hiss while making a yikes-face, shooting a quick glance around to make sure nobody had spotted her. Not seeing any mall cops charging at her threateningly with flashlights, she sprinted toward the open doors to flee the scene of the crime, certain whoever had to clean it up would blame it on unattended kids. She half-expected the doors to close and the lights to go out just before she reached it, and for the entire store to vanish like a mirage in the desert and that if asked, some nearby spooky-looking old man would inform her that the store that had been where she indicated had burned down 40 years ago.

She actually managed to make it inside, however, feeling a bit giddy at achieving a long-denied goal even if she wasn’t going to buy anything. It was open, but she didn’t see anyone else there. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out, louder than was perhaps necessary in case they were way in the back of the stock room she presumed laid behind the beaded curtain in the back. “Hello?”

There was a rattle from behind the counter that drew her eyes just in time to see the shopkeeper girl from school pop up, setting down a small cardboard box and carefully dumping its contents onto the counter in front of her to begin sorting through the pieces. It appeared to be one of those wooden shapes you had to figure out how to take apart, which someone obviously had and then hadn’t bothered or known how to reassemble. The pieces were old, richly stained dark wood with inlaid brass. “Nya, can I help-”

Amira cut her off by calling out excitedly in recognition: “_Tabitha Catterson_, as I live and breathe! You work here?” She strolled briskly towards the register to meet her, sidestepping around a nearly life-sized statue of Lord Guan Yu without noticing how the eyes seemed to follow her.

Val grinned, swishing her tail behind her and flicking one feline ear. “It’s Val, actually. Valerie Oberlin? And I don’t _work_ here, pfft…I own the place. I mean, I rent the _place_ ‘cause it’s in the mall, but I own everything in it. Suffice to say, I’m the proprietor of the establishment.”

Amira let out an impressed whistle and leaned on the counter with one elbow at a flattering angle. “That’s cool, but how come it’s never open most of the time? And does the ‘establishment’ have a name, for that matter?”

Those feline eyes gave Amira an unapologetic elevator-look as she answered. “Eh…unofficially, it’s called _Needful Things_ but if I tried to register that I’d have Stephen King’s copyright-enforcing murder-clown squad to deal with, and that seems like more hassle than it’s worth for the little bit of business I do here. As for the hours, it’s more of a gallery than a store. Adds mystique.” Reaching into one of the chest pockets of her denim vest, Valerie withdrew an antique silver-finished business card holder. Placing a fingertip under the clasp, she nudged it open with a soft _shink_ sound while holding it in Amira’s direction. It had a mechanism that automatically separated the top card from the stack when opened and held it out slightly, making it easy to pluck free.

Amira took it, tilting it up and down to admire it. It was of heavy black cardstock and the lettering, while also black, was embossed and shiny so as to be legible when viewed under light. It read simply, ‘Valerie Oberlin, Antiquities & Curiosities’ with a phone number at the bottom. She wasn’t an expert on business cards but it was obvious these weren’t cheap to produce, and she carefully deposited it into the little purse she carried. “Tres swank.”

“You’re in luck,” Val said as she began idly trying to reassemble the wooden puzzle, which looked like it was supposed to be a pyramid when whole. “Normally it’s 10 MONEY ─ which your purchases can count towards ─ to book an appointment for me to come in and open the joint upon request, but if you happen to catch me when I pop in to shuffle my stock around you get to browse for free.”

“That right? Lucky me, indeed.” She watched Val for a moment, partly out of interest in the puzzle but mostly because she was just easy on the eyes, before tearing herself away to have a look around. On the corner of the counter she spotted the black leather physician’s bag that served as Valerie’s more mobile storefront, which she carried with her at school containing the wares she sold there. “Cool bag. Could you not find it in the pattern for Felix’s bag of tricks?”

“Ha!” Val looked up with a grin, casting a sidelong glance fondly at the bag. “Sadly not, but thank you for getting the reference. I mean, yeah, they sell ‘em but they’re all crappy vinyl purses or zippered canvas bags or whatever. No craftsmanship. I loved those cartoons when I was a kid, pretty sure I cried when I wore out the VHS tape so bad my dad couldn’t fix it with the tracking anymore.”

“Aw,” Amira said in spite of herself. She’s been trying to work her way around to flirting, not dredge up cherished and adorable childhood memories. “Hey, you could always name the store _Bag of Tricks_ if you ever decided to throw up a sign. Pretty sure you could get away with that one.”

“Might could,” Valerie acknowledged while wandering away from the puzzle after having gotten only a few pieces together. Making her way out from behind the counter, straying over to a section of pegs on the wall with assorted jewelry hanging from them. The attention span of a cat didn’t lend itself particularly well to puzzles.

Amira picked up a small, polished black stone of vaguely teardrop shape from the surface of one of the tables scattered about the floor space to showcase wares seemingly at random, or at least using no means of sorting that were evident to her. Maybe to Val it all made perfect sense. It had a chalky white zigzag carved around the lower half of its otherwise glossy surface toward the end that tapered to a rounded point, and an eye on one surface towards the wider side. She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth to grab Val’s attention, and held the stone up for her inspection as she turned her head. “What’s this?”

“Portal stone, don’t go near a mirror with it unless you’ve got a lot of time on your hands to go galavanting around through time, space and the other.” Val sounded blasé about the whole thing, but Amira reckoned that when you dealt in arcane weirdery for a living some of the wonder must wear off eventually. Still, as she glanced over her shoulder at an antique full length mirror leaned against the wall not ten feet behind her, Amira couldn’t help but feel that Valerie was tempting fate a bit by not keeping such things under a closer watch.

“Kay…” She carefully laid it back down and slowly backed away before approaching the mirror to admire its elaborately carved frame, and herself in her reflection. “Wait. Time, space and ‘the other’? Other what?” She’d been about to turn in Valerie’s direction while awaiting an explanation, but jumped a little as she saw Val appear behind her in the mirror, looking over her shoulder. With her light footfalls and feline grace, Amira hadn’t sensed her approach until she was right there.

“That which exists in neither time nor space. It’s a whole thing, I don’t know that we necessarily have time to get into it, and it’s really not that relevant unless you’re planning on travelling in it anyway. I can recommend some reading material if you’re really that interested.” As Val spoke, she reached around Amira to hold up a necklace. It was a piece of polished dark red gypsum with veins of black and grey running throughout in the shape of a fang, capped with a pewter setting suspended on a length of simple brown leather cord rather than a necklace chain. The stone’s surface felt cool against Amira’s bare skin as it hung just below her collarbone, and her breath hitched in her throat as she became acutely aware of how close Val was standing behind her, uncertain to interpret it as flirting or just her attempting to be helpful in her recommendation.

“This suits you, I think.” Val spoke just loudly enough to be heard at the intimate distance they stood, and Amira let her gaze drop to the necklace in the reflection to distract herself from the soft, warm body of the attractive feline crowding her personal space. She had to admit it looked good on her, kind of fierce. It was lightweight enough that it wouldn’t be a pain in the neck to wear for long periods, and the dark reddish stone contrasted her dark skin quite nicely while complimenting her favorite blazing red cropped jacket. She raised a hand to run a fingertip over its surface. “It _is_ rather fetching,” she admitted to the crafty salesfeline. “What’s it do?”

Val knotted the leather cord over the back of Amira’s neck so it could support itself, hiding her little smirk behind her new customer’s shoulder so her reflection wouldn’t give her away. The sultry djinn had already betrayed her interest in the object, and in the person selling it to her. There wasn’t a snowball’s chance in Hell now that Val was letting her walk out of here without buying it. “Good luck charm,” she bluffed convincingly. It was her go-to answer for most magical jewelry she acquired that had a tinge of magic about it, but whose exact function she couldn’t divine. It usually turned out to be something along those lines anyway, if a bit more specific. Less a lie than an overly broad generalization.

For the first time in her life, Amira could clearly hear her own inner monologue, like a voice in her head: _don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it._ “So…if I wear it, I might get lucky?” _FUUUUUUUCK! _She managed to play it off with a knowing smile like it had been intentionally cheesy, her brain all the while screaming at her demanding to know why she’d say such a thing in earnest.

“Good one,” Val said flatly while heading back towards the register. Polite acknowledgement that a joke had been made, if not exactly approval and laughter. Amira’s mind raced, she couldn’t exit on a sour note like that. She had to stall for time. Eyes darting around wildly for anything that might spark interesting conversation and give her a chance to recover, she settled on the bead-curtained doorway in the back corner. “Hey, uh, what’s back there? More stuff?”

“Hmn? Oh, yeah. That’s kind of a multi-purpose space. It’s my office, where I keep overstock, where I stash hold items that’ve been paid for and not picked up yet, the ‘adult’ merchandise-”

Amira balked at that a little. “Isn’t this whole place full of potentially dangerous magic stuff? Shouldn’t it _all_ be considered ‘adult’ merchandise?” Her eye was drawn to what appeared to be a fully functional guillotine in the corner opposite the stock room door.

“Well, yeah, kind of. Parents don’t care about their kids buying dangerous shit nearly so much as anything pertaining to sex, though. Little Billy blows his face off with a Ring of Firebolts, he gets yelled at for being irresponsible on his way to the ER. Little Billy’s mom has to have an awkward conversation because he asked her what a buttplug is, suddenly _I’m_ the bad guy.”

Amira winced. Val had a point. She could envision the picket line of angry, puritanical parents outside the store already. “…yeah, fair. Can I check it out? I’ll sign a waiver clearing you of liability in the event that my delicate vanilla sensibilities are offended.” Her grin faltered when Valerie ducked behind the counter and came up with a legal-looking document, laying it on the glass countertop with a nice-looking pen next to it. “I was kind of kidding, but I mean…sure?” She stepped up and used the still-capped end of the pen to scan each line of text as she quickly skimmed through it, her lips moving inaudibly as she read to herself. She wasn’t exactly a legal scholar, but was able to grasp enough of the language that it seemed like a legit liability waiver and she wasn’t being tricked into signing over blanket power of attorney or something and signed it.

“An Oberlin never jokes about litigation.” Valerie grinned, waving the paper a bit and blowing the ink on the signature dry before depositing it back under the counter. “Get the doors, I’m not gonna leave the front open for business if there’s nobody keeping an eye on the floor.” She made her way back toward the bead curtain, waiting for Amira to lock the doors, flip the sign and catch up with her before she flipped off the light switch and raised an arm to lift the curtain aside so that Amira could duck through. “After you.”

Amira looked around curiously as she stepped in. There were six sturdy mobile shelving units, the kind that moved on tracks with wheels to condense together and save space when not needing to be accessed. They were mostly empty, probably left over from whatever the business had been before Val got ahold of it. One did have some plastic tote bins and wooden milk crates full of who-knew-what, the next one over was sparsely populated with a handful of items in bags with receipts neatly stapled to them, and the rest were empty. All of them were rolled to the left and locked in to leave the right side of the small room as open as possible.

Leaned against a wall was a folding cot, all made up with the sheets and blankets tucked around the thin mattress and folded up inside. There was a desk with some stationary and office supplies, a flexible-necked desk lamp and a little oscillating fan. It and the rolling office chair it paired with looked perfectly cheap and ordinary. Back here where most of the clients would never see them, Valerie evidently feel the need to be ostentatious and was fine with plain functionality.

Against the right wall was a folding table with an opaque plastic tote underneath it, and a small selection of kinky-looking accouterment laid across the top. She bit her lip as she approached it, not embarrassed by their sexual nature in and of itself but keenly aware that Valerie was watching her intently, possibly judging her. She’d never show it even if she was, she was too professional and discrete a businesswoman to offend a potential client in such a way. But she’d _know_.

Amira ran her fingertips along the edge of the table, casting a discerning eye over objects as they passed. She spied a ball-gag, a metal collar, a set of nipple clamps, an elaborate-looking set of manacles, a riding crop, a little stoppered glass vial full of some viscous liquid. Most of it looked mundane enough that she could only guess what made them special enough to wind up in the care of a dealer in magical curiosities. The only thing that was plainly magical to even her untrained eye was a cockring that appeared to be made of ice, yet had clearly been sitting out in the open in this frankly stuffy room for some time and showed no signs of melting.

What really caught her eyes was the dildo sitting at the far edge of the table. Rendered in loving detail from some rich, dark hardwood with an intricate grain pattern, the likeness of a cock-and-balls was about six inches in length, pleasantly girthy, capped off with a nice plump head and polished to a high sheen. It looked plenty smooth, but she still winced at the notion of its use. “A wooden dildo? Yikes. I thought old-timey ones would’ve been, like…I dunno, wrapped in leather or something? Talk about places you don’t want splinters.”

Val covered the back of her hand as she laughed. It was a joyful, almost musical expulsion that Amira was positive had been genuine and not merely polite. “It’s not what you think. Turn it over, but _don’t touch_ the underside.” She sounded stern and plenty serious with that warning.

Curiously, Amira picked it up and rotated her arm to carefully flip it upside-down to examine the base. Carved into it was some sort of rune or kanji, a character from no alphabet she could identify which glowed faintly green. The urge to run a fingertip through the grooves was indeed strong, she could see why Valerie had been so clear and assertive with her disclaimer. “Snazzy-lookin’. What’s it do?” She turned to Valerie for an explanation, and almost dropped the mysterious toy in her surprise at the sudden intensity of the bedroom eyes Val was giving her.

Valerie walked forward with a slow, deliberate strut. Her hips swayed, her tail swished languidly behind her. She came to stop close enough that the soft mounds of their breasts pressed together as Val rocked up onto the balls of her feet to make up for the slight height difference, bringing her eye-to-eye with Amira. She took the djinn’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, purring an inch from her lips. “You really wanna know? You know what they say about curiosity and cats, don’t you?”

Amira was suddenly and intensely aware that all moisture had fled her mouth. The same could not be said of other regions. Her reply, in a hushed whisper was; “…’but satisfaction brought it back’?” She saw Val’s smirk broaden and felt the shopkeeper’s hands on her hips, and knew that had been the right answer. Val reached out to take the dildo from her, and murmured to her, “Take off your panties.”

Hiking up her little black dress, she drew down the high French cut, red satin panties she wore beneath. She worked them down over the thigh-high black boots she wore, stepping out of them and nudging them aside with one foot. As she began to straighten back up, she passed Valerie who was on her way down to her knees. “Whoa, hey-”

Val smirked up at her, lifting her dress with one hand and waggling the dildo in her other. “Relax, and stand very still for a sec.” Amira let out a shaky breath, planting her feet shoulder width apart and her hands on her hips, standing as still and calm as she could manage. Val faced the base of the dildo toward her, and slowly closed the distance until the green rune made contact with her soft, bare pussy lips.

The instant the object made contact with her flesh, two things happened. The first was that a soft chime sounded, like a single crystal clear note being struck on a glass bell. The second was that Amira felt a sensation, not quite painfully hot but definitely unpleasantly warm. It wasn’t just at surface level, it pervaded into her very core. She hissed in discomfort, and reached down to reflexively tug the toy away.

What her hand closed around, however, was not a wooden dildo at all. Instead, she found herself grasping a stiff, veiny, flesh and blood cock that was a perfect match to her skin tone and was very much, seamlessly a part of her. “What the _fuck_…?” She gave a few experimental tugs up and down the shaft, gasping at the unfamiliar but pleasurable sensation. “Did you give me a fuckin’ ****dick****?!”

Valerie stood up, taking Amira’s face in her hands and looked her hard in the eyes to get her attention. “Relax. Breathe. It’s real, yes, but it’s temporary. It will revert to a toy when the spell ends, and nothing about you will be different for the experience. Okay?”

Amira still felt a little bit tricked, but as she rolled it around in her head she rationalized that if anyone knew about the things Val sold, it would be Val. That the merchant wouldn’t have done anything malicious toward her that would result in long-term consequences. She took a slow, deep breath…very much aware of the heavy, full balls she now sported and the stiff cock throbbing with a need that was utterly alien to her, and nodded once. “Okay. I believe you. So…when does the spell end?”

That cheshire smile and those mischievously glinting eyes made another appearance, as Val caressed Amira’s cheek with the back of one hand. “That depends. How long do you think it’ll take you to cum~?”

Amira stared, waiting for the punchline. Valerie have no sign that one was forthcoming. “You’re joking. I have to…jerk myself off?” Even the words felt funny coming out of her mouth. She generally had a preference for girls, but she’d fooled around with the odd cute boy here and there. It certainly wouldn’t be the first handjob she’d given, but equating that with masturbating for herself required come mental gymnastics. She shuddered as Valerie’s soft palm pressed against her engorged cockhead, rubbing slowly and with delicious friction that made her eyes drift closed.

“I might be inclined to help you out with that…in a little while. For starters, though? Yes, I think I’d very much like to watch you play with yourself for me.” Withdrawing her hand, Val turned and walked over to the cot leaning against the wall. With all the casual ease of The Fonz thumping the jukebox with his magic touch, she gave it a little kick which caused it to fall forward in such a way that it swung open as it tilted and landed as a fully stable, if somewhat lightweight bed. She sat on the edge near the bottom and patted the middle of the mattress invitingly while grinning over at Amira.

Grumbling, Amira walked over, noting the way her new appendage bobbed awkwardly in front of her with each step. How the fuck did guys walk around with these things? She sat on the side opposite Valerie, swinging her legs up and easing herself down onto her back. Wrapping a hand around her cock, she began to slowly, somewhat awkwardly stroke herself, her cheeks flushed, feeling very self-conscious.

“Aw, here. Why don’t I see if I can’t give you a little inspiration, help get you in the mood.” Val gave her straining cock a teasing little squeeze before she stood, kicking off her combat boots and wriggling down her shredded black jeans and pink cotton panties. She took a few steps toward her desk chair, spun it around and eased down into it. Scooting it a bit closer to the cot, she tilted the chair’s base up as she leaned back and spread her legs. Making hungry eye contact with Amira, she began to rub teasingly at her own bare pussy lips. “There, how’s that? Seems only fair we give _each other_ a show.”

Amira was immediately onboard, sitting up a bit and propping herself on one elbow for a better view of Val as she began stroking her cock at a smoother pace. “Mm…yeah. _This_, I can work with.” Licking her lips, she watched intently as Valerie rubbed lightly back and forth over her clit. Having something stimulating to focus on killed all of her performance anxiety and allowed her to just do what felt natural, squeezing her cock a little harder and stroking it smoothly from base to tip.

Valerie bit her lip as she watched Amira’s hand glide up and down her straining cock, a bead of precum oozing from the tip. It hung there, glistening until enough followed after for it to trickle down the groove along the underside of the head and made contact with Amira’s fingers. Only then did it occur to her to smear it around a little and use it as lube, coaxing a groan from her as she transitioned from a dry tug to getting her dick wet for the first time. “Nnff, that feels…damn.”

After fiddling with her starter button enough to get her engine humming, Val slid her middle finger into her now wet and ready little pussy, letting out a pleasured sigh that wasn’t quite a moan as she began to work it slowly, smoothly in and out of herself. All the while, she hungrily eyed Amira’s swollen cock and couldn’t help but think how much more satisfying it would be than her own slender digits.

Amira was having a similar train of thought, watching Val penetrate herself and imagining how amazing those soft wet folds would feel around her new hardware. She’d fucked girls with a feeldoe before, and the thought had crossed her mind what it might feel like to have a real cock, but never as more than an idle academic curiosity. Now that she had the unexpected opportunity to actually learn, however, she felt an intense desire to know. Little by little, she was remembering tricks her few male lovers had seemed to enjoy and applying them to herself. Twisting her hand a little as it pumped up and down to increase the friction, or lingering over the engorged, sensitive head to rub it vigorously between her thumb and forefinger.

Val was now driving two fingers through those soft, glistening lips and rubbing at her clit with her thumb while watching Amira’s steadily increasing aptitude for pleasuring herself. Once she saw Amira’s hips begin to rock, thrusting her cock into her hand in addition to moving said hand, she knew it was time to put a stop to it. She didn’t want the djinn to get _too_ stimulated before she got in on the fun. “Stop,” she gasped, slumping in her chair and letting her feet touch the floor as her legs came together.

Amira took a moment to register the command, her stroking hand slowing to a stop to just squeeze at the base. She looked to Valerie with confusion. Had she done something wrong, or…? Her confusion quickly gave way to excitement as Val rose from her chair and pounced onto the cot. Facing away from her with her head toward the foot of the cot, Val situated herself on her elbows and knees. Spine arched, face down/ass up, she swayed her hips and that dripping, inviting pussy tantalizingly while casting a mischievous, challenging glance back at Amira over one shoulder and spoke ─ nay, _commanded_ ─ the words Amira had been aching to hear. “Fuck me~”

The cot’s aged springs creaked beneath all the sudden shifting of weight as Amira scrambled up onto her knees behind the instigating feline. Slapping her cock down into the crack of that perfect heart-shaped ass being presented to her, she pushed those pliant cheeks together around her stiff cock and rocked her hips a few times to hotdog between them, shuddering at the new sensation. “You want it…?” Val had teased her enough, it seemed more than fair that she endure at least a little in return.

Valerie mewled needfully, humping back against her and thrashing her tail. “Yesss. _Please_, put it in me…” Amira might’ve been inclined to torment her a little more, but her new organ seemed to come with a severe penalty to willpower. She relented, grasping the base of her cock and angling it down as she brought her hips back. Pressing the fat head to those honeyed lips, she prodded against them for a moment before letting out a low groan as she rocked forward and began to stuff into her. “Oh, _fuckkk_ that’s tight…”

“NyaaAahh~” Val’s eyes fluttered closed as Amira gave her what she needed. This wasn’t exactly her first rodeo with the magic dildo, hence how she knew its functionality and limitations so well. It was what she considered the perfect size, of a reasonable length and satisfyingly thick without going overboard. She wasn’t a size queen who needed her insides regularly rearranged to get off. This was her absolute favorite toy, for that and a few other reasons. Probably why she hadn’t sold it. She rocked back against Amira, not giving her a moment to acclimate to being inside a warm body with her new cock for the first time before demandingly urging her to keep going, to work it deeper into her.

“Hnnggg…” Val had coaxed her about halfway in by now, and Amira suddenly seized the wily sex-kitten by the hips and drove the remaining few inches forcefully into her, huffing as she felt herself lodge balls-deep inside those pulsing wet folds. “This how you like it?” Digging her fingertips into those soft curves, she rocked her hips to grind every centimeter of her twitching cock inside the catgirl pinned beneath her.

“Yeah,” Val purred enthusiastically, grinding right back against her. “Don’t be gentle. Rough me up…ah-?!” Amira actually managed to surprise her, by lunging forward to grab her wrists. Hauling back on them, her arms were pulled taut so she was no longer hunched forward on her elbows but instead had her spine arched, her breasts swaying and jiggling slightly beneath her in the confines of her t-shirt as she was held upright with her upper body parallel to the cot and rocked back and forth in rhythm with Amira’s hips as they began to clap aggressively against her ass, fucking her hard and fast.

Amira noted the new sensation of her heavy, swaying balls slapping against Val each time she hilted herself. She panted raggedly as she plowed away at that tight, wet pussy that was clenching around her with increasing frequency and squeezing Val’s wrists tighter than she meant to. Being fucked like you were trying to hurt her seemed to be what the kinky kitty was into, and Amira obliged with reckless abandon.

The unexpected roughness had allowed Valerie’s steadily building orgasm to sneak up on her a little sooner than she expected. She screamed, the muscles in her taut forearms flexing and her fingers spreading and arching tightly so that her claws popped out, thankfully held out of harm’s way by Amira’s firm grasp on her wrists. She threw her head back, and the fur on her tail puffed out as she clamped down around Amira’s cock, hard enough to keep her from thrusting.

Amira let out a strangled groan, trying desperately to work her hips but succeeding only in grinding against her. She could feel those balls drawing up against her body, and a steadily building pressure and sensitivity she could only assume to be the approach of her first orgasm with masculine genitalia. “Fuck, Val! I think I’m gonna-”

“_No!_” Val whimpered, trying to get words out in between catching her breath at the tail end of her intense climax. “I’ve got…a better idea~”

Amira would’ve been hard-pressed to name a better idea than releasing herself deep inside that wonderful, convulsing tightness ─ but Val’s breathy whisper sounded pretty confident, so she bit her lip and clenched muscles in places she didn’t know she had muscles, making every effort to try and hold off for even a moment longer. Val surprised her once again with those catlike reflexes. “Whoa! What the-”

In what had seemed like one smooth motion, Val had dismounted from that urgently twitching cock, gotten to her feet beside the cot, and used some sort of judo-like maneuver to upend Amira ass-over-teakettle. The bewildered djinn now laid on her back, with only her head and shoulders touching the mattress as Val hiked up her lower half with one arm supporting her weight behind her knees so that her cock now hung heavily upside-down, aimed more or less down at her shocked face.

“What are you _ggghhhnnkJghff_-!!” Whatever shocked exclamation she’d intended had been cut off by an outcry of indecipherable, overstimulated gibberish as Val grasped her cock, righted any discrepancy in the intended trajectory and quickly milked her over the finish line with a few quick, smooth strokes. She instinctively squeezed her eyes shut as the warm, pearlescent white ropes and droplets rained messily over her pretty features, contrasting starkly against her dark skin. Her chin, lips, cheeks and forehead were made an utter mess of, one strand plastered across her closed left eyelid to cling to her long eyelashes.

When she heard a single clear chime, of the same sort as before but in a lower key and felt the sudden absence of a straining, spurting cock that was no longer a part of her, she opened her other eye to gaze up at Val who was leaned over her, smirking and waggling the once again wooden dildo lewdly. “That’s hot. Guess you can strike ‘jizz on my own face’ off the ol’ bucket list, hm?”

As Valerie let her arched-up lower body descend to the bed, she draped an arm over her stomach and laid there, panting and trying to think of a pithy rebuttal until she felt Val’s tongue pass over her chin on its way to her lips. She let out a muffled sigh as she parted her lips and allowed Val to kiss her deeply, probing her tongue into her mouth ─ feeding her some of _her own seed_, still strange to wrap her head around, in the process. She slid her arms around Val’s waist, giving her a tug indicating she wanted her to stop leaning over the cot and join her on it.

Val drew back from the kiss with a chuckle, gently pushing Amira’s hands away from her hips and booping the tip of her nose with a fingertip. “Hang on a sec, I got ya.” Amira watched those swaying hips as Valerie turned and ducked into what doubled as a bathroom and supply closet. A sickly yellow light flicked on, she heard a sink running for a moment, and as the light went off again Val emerged with a moist paper towel she used to begin gently wiping Amira’s face clean for her while seated on the edge of the cot beside her.

“Thanks,” Amira murmured while letting the warm, damp cloth be dabbed delicately over her features before any of that errant jizz dried uncomfortably. She reached up with one hand to absentmindedly fondle at her new necklace, a slow grin curling her lips. Whatever subtle magic it may or may not have had, it would be worth it as a reminder of this experience every time she wore it. “Not to seem overly mercenary and ruin the mood or anything but, uh…what do I owe you for the necklace? We didn’t quite make it to the register, so I never did find out how much it’s gonna set me back.” After a moment’s hesitation, she muttered an addendum. “…and the dildo.”

“Hm? Oh, the toy isn’t for sale,” Val said casually while giving Amira’s admittedly lovely features a final spot check and wadding up the paper towel. She stood and stretched with her arms over her head, everything from her toes to her fingertips seeming to flex in a very feline gesture before she stepped over to discard the wipe into the waste basket beside her desk.

Amira balked as she sat up. “You cheeky little-”

“Don’t pout,” Valerie scolded her while stepping back into her jeans and panties. “It’s unseemly. Having walked away from this transaction with an eye-catching and enchanted new necklace _and_ my phone number, I’d say you made out like a bandit for the paltry sum of 8 MONEY. Who knows, I might let you have another ‘product demonstration’ with it sometime. Though that sweet little ass of yours might be on the receiving end next time…” She glanced back at Amira with an over-the-shoulder-smolder.

Amira’s mouth hung open, with a finger raised like she was going to interject, but she meekly closed it without comment. Val raised some salient points about the bargain even before she strategically planted the image of herself, becocked, bending Amira over and buttfucking her into her head. Her cheeks burned as she imagined what kind of a spitfire Val must be as a top, after she’d sort of been topping from the bottom this whole time. She rolled off the cot and moved to collect her panties, and her purse while Val folded up the cot behind her.

Counting 8 MONEY out of her wallet, she reckoned she’d have just enough left on her to catch the bus home. Turning towards Valerie with the bills folded between two fingers, Val yoinked them and stuffed them deeply and securely into a side pocket. “Yoink. Pleasure doing business. _And_ pleasure. Wanna walk me out?”

“Yeah, I kinda do.” Amira offered an arm, crooked at the elbow. Valerie raised a brow at the quaint, gallant gesture but latched onto it all the same. “This was more fun than I’d planned on having today, so…thanks.” They were making their way toward the door Amira presumed led into the access hallways that ran like veins throughout the parts of the mall unseen by most, while Val fished her keys out of a pocket to lock up after them. Her heart fluttered when Val leaned in for an unexpected but much appreciated kiss on the cheek.

“Likewise, red. Don’t lose my number, maybe next time we’ll do a movie or something first.” Flipping off the light switch for the stock room located beside the back door, she closed and locked it behind them. Their chit-chat, laughter and footsteps could be heard growing more distant down the long corridor on the other side.

In the silent darkness of the salesfloor, on a shelf above the register counter, the Totem of Z’Gord thrummed with eldritch energy stirred to the surface by the carnal activity that had occurred in its proximity. Seemingly of its own accord, it moved. In flinching little half-starts it slid once toward the edge of the shelf, twice, teetered precariously and then fell.

It landed in the open black bag Valerie had forgotten there and would have to retrieve before school tomorrow and was once more silent, still…and _waiting_.


End file.
